Skin
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Skylar is no normal teen, but neither is Ben Mason. How does he know he when they have never met? What fate lies in store for Daphne and Jimmy? Will they both be saved, or die together? And what will Pope do when he finds out about his two long lost daughters? Sucky summary, but please give it a chance. BenXOC and JimmyXOC Different OCs.
1. Chapter 1

{My first ever Falling Skies fanfic! I'm so excited cause Ben is just the most adorable guy ever! (not including anime guys) So I'ma write this story. I hope you like it, I know Ben may be OOC but I don't care. He seems like the kinda guy I'm portraying him as (or at least gonna try to.) Please tell me what you think by reviewing or PMing me. I'd love to hear your thoughts. And another thing, if someone knows the episodes word for word would you be a dear and type it up for me? I can remember most of what they say but sometimes I can't. I would like the conversations to be as accurate as possible, so if anyone would like to be my Beta Reader for this story I would apperciate it very much.}

{ My OCs are as followed:

[ Name: Skylar Raine Grant - Pope

Age: 14 nearing 15

Appearance: Shoulder length jet black hair, blue eyes *naturally*

Clothing: Black tank top cut off at mid stomach, army green sleeveless vest, camo pants, knee high

black converse boots (pant legs tucked inside) black leather forearm covers that end at her

elbows and a pair of blank dogtags.

Weapons: Heckler and Koch G36K(later on), AK- 47, shuriken/throwing stars, and daggers.

[ Daphne Nicole Grant - Pope

Age: 13 nearing 14

Appearance: Long brown hair, hazel eyes *naturally*

Clothing: Light purple tank top, blue jean denim shorts, and combat boots.

Weapons: A silver dagger, and a small handgun she made herself. Along with several kinds of bombs.

These OCs are mine, but if you would like to use them in a story of yours, please feel free to ask me. :D It makes me happy, all you gotta do is credit me for their creation. }

And so the Invasion begins...

* * *

[_Skylar's POV_]

_"Keep running!" _I shouted to my self inside my head. _"Daphne needs me!" _I pushed my legs forward. I reached the hospital where those alien spiders took my sister to. I hid behind an abandoned car and waited for the mechanical hum of the large robot to fade. After it did so I crept to the back of the building and found a door. I tried the handle, but it had been locked. I rolled my eyes. _"Typical. These things make it too easy." _I kicked the door down forcefully. The robot rushed back to where I was. I punched a hole straight through it. I noticed people staring at me from behind an abandoned car next to a ditch. I smirked to myself an dashed inside. I hid behind a wall as three of the spider aliens came to investigate the door. I flung a shuriken at the base of their skull, killing each silently and effortlessly. I gathered my shuriken and sprinted steathly through the halls. I made it to the Children's ward of the hospital and found the room where the harnessed children were being kept. The alien was sleeping ever so peacefully on top of the children. I opened the door without a sound and threw a shuriken at the beasts open mouth. That alien would never wake up from it's peaceful slumber. The children woke from their sleep and started trying to wake the alien. Except for one. A tall dark haired boy, maybe a few years older than me stood and turned to me. I spotted Daphne and went to her side. I pulled her up and practically dragged her towards the door. A blonde woman and and older dark haired man stood in the door way. They all worked together getting the kids out of there. I even helped. When we safely got the children into a pickup truck they had stashed away I decided to speak. But the older man beat me to it.

"I'm Tom Mason, second in command of the Second Mass, and who might you be?" Tom asked me. An asian man started up the truck and began to drive, Tom, the blond, the dark haired boy, me and the harnessed kids were in the back.

"Skylar Grant, that's my sister, Daphne." I said pointing to the girl next to Tom.

"I'm Hal Mason." The Dark haired boy said.

"I'm Maggie. You've got some nice moves kid. What's your secret?" the blond asked.

"Mutated DNA mixed with a few radioactive chemicals." I replied. Maggie gave me the 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Sounds like you've got quite the backstory." Tom said. I nodded.

"So which one is yours?" I asked Tom. Tom smiled.

"How about you guess, if your right you can join the 2nd Mass and we can remove that harness off your sister?" Tom asked. My eyes widened at the offer.

"Alright. You've got yourself a deal." I smirked. I studied each of the kids carefully. One stuck out the most though. He had sandy blond hair, and a real cute face. He looked about my age. Though his eyes were extremely dilated I could tell they we a light green color.

"That one is yours." I said pointing to the boy. The boy was staring at me very intensely, more so than normal.

"Welcome to the 2nd Mass." Maggie smiled. I returned the smile.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Ben." Tom answered. Maggie noticed the staring.

"Uh, anyone else notice Ben's staring at Skylar _very _intently?" She asked. Hal and Tom studied Ben for a moment.

"Yeah, compared to the other kids he seems pretty focused on one thing." I said. Hal laughed.

"Still harnessed and has a crush." He said. I blinked.

"It is odd though... the staring I mean... maybe it's a sign he will remember?" Maggie offered with a smile. Tom smiled and nodded. The Asian man stopped the truck on JFK Highschool grounds. I helped the people get the kids to a chemistry lab where a kind woman started scrambling around trying to get the kids medication. Of course I used my ability to heal to keep their vitals stable. I focused on that more than anything else, though my unconscious body was helping Tom lift the harness off of Ben's back. The woman, now known as Anne used a blow torch to cut through the metal spikes tat attached the harness to the children. The operations went one after the other, until finally Daphne was the last one to de-harness. I helped lift her up and sat her on the table. Lourdes, Anne's assistant checked her vitals.

"Her heart rate is dropping!" Lourdes warned. I had been focusing to much on the other kids to realize Daphne would have to have more power focused on her. Anne successfully removed the harness.

"Her pulse is gone!" Lourdes paniced. Anne started CPR and Lourdes used a breathing tube to no avail. Anne stopped the CPR and Lourdes stopped the air pump. Tom put a hand on my shoulder. I sat my hand on top of Daphne's head and focused my power on her. Her heart began to beat and she was gasping for air.

"SKYLAR WHAT THE HECK?" She yelled at me. I rolled my eyes. Tom, Anne, Lourdes and the older man Scott stood in shock.

"What just happened?" Anne asked.

"She was dead..." Lourdes added.

"I forgot I had to use more energy healing Daphne, since she has mutated DNA as well." I said as if it were plain as day.

"YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" Daphne ranted as she sat up. I shook my head.

"You were dead baka* you wouldn't have heard me." I said. Daphne calmed down.

"I ain't no baka ya baka." she retorted. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"I'm Skylar, this is my sister Daphne. We were looking for our dad when Daph got her self kidnapped." I explained to the 2nd Mass leader Captain Daniel 'Dan' Weaver.

"And just who might this father of your be?" he asked, his voice was rough and gravelly sounding.

"I only know him by name, John Pope. Have you heard of him?" I asked. Tom and Weaver did a double take.

"Come again?" Weaver said. I sighed.

"John Pope, have you heard of him?" I repeated.

"He's been a pain in the 2nd Mass' rump for quite sometime now, but he isn't here anymore." Weaver answered.

"Oh. I see." I said quietly. Tom cleared his throat.

"I offered her and her sister a place in the 2nd Mass, she's a really good fighter. She took out a whole Mech and four Skitters by herself." Tom said. Weaver looked impressed.

"Alright, she'll be bunking in your class room, her sister as well. Now soldier, tell me, how did you beat the Mech?" Weaver asked. I shrugged.

" I punched it." I replied. Weaver blinked a few times.

"Tom? She didn't get pricked with any of them harnesses did she?" Weaver asked. Tom shook his head.

"I was experimented on as a child. My adoptive father mutated my DNA and mixed it with a few radioactive chemicals that stimulate brain and muscle development. That's how I have so much strength, enhanced senses and reflexes and I can heal. The the older I get the more the DNA has time to mutate and develop more abilities. The only side effects are insomnia and my irises change color depending on which part of my brain I am using." I explained.

"And your sister has this as well?" Tom asked. I nodded.

"Not as much as I do though, her DNA was mutated to stimulate brain development and function. So basically her powers are more discrete than mine." I replied.

"Like ESP?" Tom asked. I nodded.

"Telepathy, ESP, Telekinesis, many different powers that use the mind." I added. Tom and Weaver nodded.

"Alright, I want you guarding the deharnessed kids tonight and tomorrow, understood?" Weaver ordered. I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I said. Weaver nodded and waved Tom and I out of the room. Tom and I walked back to the Chemistry lab. Hal and a little boy sat beside Ben. Tom walked over and sat the boy on his lap. Tom then smiled at me.

"Matt this is Skylar, Skylar this is my youngest son Matt." he introduced. I smiled at Matt.

"Hi there" I said. Matt smiled and blushed.

"Hi." he said shyly. Hal and Tom chuckled a little. Anne walked inside the room and went to the operating table to clean up. Tom walked over to her and they talked for a little while. _"I am sensing some romance between them two." _

"Dad!" Hal whisper-yelled. Tom rushed over. Ben was waking up only a few hours after the harness removal.

"Dad?" Ben asked looking up at Tom. Tom smiled.

"I'm here Ben." Tom said. Ben looked exhausted, from the medicine dosage no doubt. Ben then turned and looked at me, which was odd. He stared at me for quite sometime.

"Sky?" he asked quietly before falling back asleep. _"How did he know my name? I've never met him before! Seriously! I'm from South Carolina! He is from Boston, how does he know me?" _

* * *

{So? Wat did ya think? Please review! New chapter shall be written (if not updated) tomorrow! Review please?!}


	2. Chapter 2

{I know it's a little late but here it is! I hope you enjoy , as I have worked really hard on it! Also thank you to my reviewers! *I'm to lazy to name them all!* And, if you are reading this that means you are a fan of Ben's/Connor Jessup's so if you have a twitter please follow him at connorjessup and you can follow me at KaiKai_chan, do feel free to fangirl over the show or characters as much as you want with me! *I have like no one who likes it as much as I do!* }

{I do not own Falling Skies or any of it's characters, though however if Connor Jessup is availible...}

{I do own Skylar Raine Grant and Daphne Nicole Grant, along with my original ideas. If you would like to use them in a story please feel free to PM me and I will gladly let you as long as you credit me for their creation.}

The story continues...

* * *

"Sky?" Ben called quietly before falling unconscious again. Tom turned to me with a confused look on his face, I must have mirrored his expression.

"Skylar, do you know Ben?" Tom asked quietly. I shook my head.

"I've never met him before in my entire life, not that I can remember at least." I answered.

"This just got weird." Hal stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Alien invasions aren't weird already?" I asked. Hal grinned.

"Touche." he said. Matt began to rub his eyes, as he was getting rather tired.

"I guess it's time for you to go to bed, huh Matt?" Tom asked. Matt shook his head.

"I wanna stay up in case Ben wakes up again." Matt protested.

"What if Skylar here, read you a bedtime story?" Tom asked winking at me. I nodded. Matt blushed.

"Any story?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled.

"How do you feel about Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince?" Matt asked. I chuckled.

"It's one of my favorites, just like the rest of the Harry Potter series." I smiled.

"So you'll go to bed only if Skylar reads you a story, does someone _like _Skylar?" Hal teased. Matt shook his head.

"N-no!" he denied. I scooped up the 8-year old in my arms.

"Well I think you are pretty cool too Matt." I smiled. Matt grinned.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly.

"Most definitely, not many 8-year olds can be as optimistic as you in an alien invasion." I replied.

"Night Dad, Hal, Ben, and Anne." Matt said as I walked out the door with him in my arms. As we walked down the dimly lit hallways Matt started to question me like a normal curious kid.

"Do you wanna know why I think you are cool?" Matt asked. I nodded.

"Sure. Let me hear it." I replied.

"Because you saved Ben and you killed a bunch of skitters and a mech all by yourself! I wish I could be like you." Matt said. I shook my head.

"It's the other way around Matt, I wish _I _could be more like _you. _You're still so young and have so much more choice in your life than I had when I was your age. Sure, the aliens are taking away your childhood day by day, but you still are able to smile even though it's a rough time." I replied.

"It'd still be cool to kill a mech by punching it." Matt said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, that is really fun. But, it kinda hurts everyone else's pride." I said. Matt laughed.

"So you really like Harry Potter?" Matt asked after he quieted down. I nodded.

"Books, mainly manga and books like Harry Potter were my way of escaping when I was mad or sad. I'm a really big bookworm, but my sister Daphne calls me a glow worm because I used to keep glow sticks by my bed so I could read at night while everyone was sleeping." I replied.

"Ben was like that too." Matt said. I gave him a small smile.

"Ben is still your brother, Matt. When he wakes up he will still be the same Ben you knew. But even if he does change, remember that he is your older brother, and older sibling were born first to protect their younger siblings. So know that Ben will always love you and protect you, because that is what being the older sibling means. Okay?" I asked. Matt nodded.

"So how does Ben know you?" Matt asked.

"I really don't know Matt, as far as I know I've never met him before now." I replied. We reached the Mason class room and I read a few chapters of Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince before Matt was fast asleep. I tucked the blankets around him and left the room and headed back to the Chemistry lab. Tom and Hal were still sitting beside Ben, quietly chatting about something. I sat down in a chair beside Daphne and leaned it against the wall.

"Thank you for putting Matt to bed." Tom said.

"It wasn't a problem, Matt is a cool kid." I replied with a small smile. I noticed how sleep deprived Tom and Hal looked.

"You two should get some rest too, before you become the living dead." I stated. Tom shook his head.

"I have to be here in case he wakes up." Tom protested. Hal nodded.

"Which won't be for another 9-10 hours. You need rest, and you can clearly see how exhausted you both are. If Ben does happen to wake before my estimate I will bring you here as fast as I can." I said.

"Don't you need sleep too?" Hal asked. I shook my head.

"I haven't slept a wink since I was three months old. It's not a problem for me." I stated. Hal seemed surprised. Tom sighed.

"You're right, us being completely exhausted isn't going to help Ben or win this war, but please come wake me if Ben does wake up." Tom said giving in to his need for sleep.

"You have my word." I nodded. Tom nodded and gave me a small smile of graditude. Tom and Hal then left the chemistry lab and went into the Mason class room. I moved to the chair Tom had been sitting in and studied Ben as he slept. I don't remember him, do I?

{Flashback of forgotten memories}

_It was dark, always dark. The room where so many kids had sat previously, awaiting their enslavement helplessly. I sat in a corner, alone. Daphne was not here, she was safe. There was about a dozen other kids with me in the small room. Trying to tell each other they would be alright. I scoffed at this. Comfort wasn't something we needed now, we needed an escape plan. I began quietly formulating a plan in my head, shortly after a sandy blond haired boy interrupted my thoughts. _

_"You're planning something." he stated._

_"I will neither confirm or deny that theory." I replied. The boy chuckled abit. _

_"So what is your plan?" he asked. I bit my thumb, debating on whether or not I should let him in on it._

_"I'm going to kill these freaky alien spiders, then escape." I replied. The boy raised his eyebrows._

_"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked. I sighed._

_"No idea." I answered. It wasn't like I knew my own strength at the time, I didn't find out about that until I found myself 4 months later with my sister again. _

_"I'm Ben Mason, what's your name?" the boy, Ben asked._

_"Skylar Grant, most people call me Sky though." I replied. Over the course of being captive for a week in the same small cell we became friends, but then the aliens came and took everyone except me out of the room. When everyone was gone, I heard their sceams. I heard Ben's screams, and I could do nothing. I silently cried for my lost friend, as I began to dry my tears, a long slender humanoid like being stood in the doorway, a harnessed girl with dark hair stood at it's side. It spoke to me, though I can't remember the words, or how long it had me in it's mothership after taking me away from the harnessing facility. All I do remember is waking up in a tree a few miles away from Daphne's camp. That's when she told me I had been gone for 4 months, and I could not remember for the life of me what had happened during that time._

{End Flashback}

I stared down intently at the boy in front of me. _"So I do know him. We are friends. But why do I have this feeling in my stomach? Like something is going to happen?" _I asked myself. I glanced around the room and noticed it was daytime already. The sun had risen nearly 4 hours ago. I blinked a few times before realizing a pair of light green eyes were staring right back at me.

"So it wasn't a dream..." Ben whispered more to himself than to me. I raised a brow then lowered it again. I shook my head. _"Why can't I think straight?" _I asked myself mentally.

"Sky? Is that really you?" Ben asked in a hoarse whisper. I nodded and got him some water.

"Yeah, though I didn't remember you were you until a few hours ago." I said. Ben nodded.

"That's understandable, considering what happened." Ben said. I raised a brow at this.

"What did happen?" I asked. Ben looked at me quizically.

"You don't remember?" he asked. I shook my head.

"The skitters that were controlling me used to talk about you, they had said you were a special person. Someone they had to destroy, other than that I don't really know." Ben answered. Tom walked in the room.

"Thought you said you'd come and get me when he woke up?" Tom asked as he handed Ben and I each a granola bar (which I inhaled.)

"I just woke up Dad." Ben said as he sat up. I looked away quickly while blushing. _"Stupid teenage hormones." _I thought to myself. Tom handed Ben a shirt. I heard Ben wince.

"Stretch out the collar of the shirt." I advised. Tom did so. Ben sighed in relief.

"These spikes hurt when they get snagged." Ben muttered. I nodded.

"So, have you figured how Ben knows you Skylar?" Tom asked. I took a deep breath.

"I seemed to have amnesia, but I've regained some of the memories. Ben and I were in the same harnessing facility, but they didn't harness me. They kept me for a long period of time in a strange place, then let me go. I have no idea why though..." I said trying to think this through.

"It will come to you in time, don't try to force the memories back." Tom advised. I nodded.

"Ben, you'll have to stay here for another night, but after that you'll be able to stay in our classroom. Alright?" Tom asked. Ben nodded.

"SKYLAR RAINE GRANT! I WILL FRIGGIN MURDER YOU AFTER THIS IS ALL OVER!" Daphne started ranting as she woke from her slumber.

"Why?" I asked. She huffed.

"That was my _favorite _shirt you cut through!" She said. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the shirt she was wearing.

"I thought that one was your favorite?" I said referring to her light purple 'I heart Vaati' tank top. She huffed.

"It is. But I liked the other one just as much." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're even more annoying than I remember you being..." I sighed. She glared at me, then smirked evilly.

"Whose that your _boyfriend_?" She asked referring to Ben. I blushed and shook my head.

"No!" I said. Tom and Ben just sat there awkwardly watching as our sisterly dispute waged on.

* * *

{Kinda short, but I really am sleepy and I have a busy day tomorrow. So KEEP CALM AND I WILL LOVE CONNOR JESSUP. Review my wonderful readers and receive one of these three things : An OC paired with someone that is not Ben or Jimmy, OR pick something for someone in the story to do or say (this can be ANYTHING at ALL) OR, you can be my Beta Reader (I need one!) Please put you choice in your review! As always, keep the resistance strong and Falling Skies on! ~ Love Kairi-Ichimaru15 - Connor's future wife (he doesn't know this yet) I love that smexy Canadian, anyone else? }


	3. Chapter 3

{Hi! How are you guys and gals doing? I'm good. I've started watching the Anime One Peice, it ain't half bad. So that what I have been doing. Besides planning on sending Connor Jessup a super awesome letter that proclaims my undying love for him not as an actor but as a person. Doesn't sound weird, does it? I dunno. So here is the next chapter, please read and review!}

{I do not own Falling Skies or any of it's characters, though however if Connor Jessup is availible...}

{I do own Skylar Raine Grant and Daphne Nicole Grant, along with my original ideas. If you would like to use them in a story please feel free to PM me and I will gladly let you as long as you credit me for their creation.}

The story continues...

* * *

_[Skylar's POV]_

I walked along the hallways of JFK high school, looking at the bulletin boards covered in pictures of missing kids. Though I wasn't a very emotional person, this tugged at my heart strings. These children had family looking for them. They have parents that love them. All I have is Daphne. Daphne is a kind girl, anyway helping in any way she she was helping Anne in the infirmary with a little boy named Eli. I sighed to myself. Sometimes I wonder if Daphne was sometimes too kind, or I was just to heartless. I turned on my heel and walked into the classroom we shared with the Masons. Ben was shirtless and doing push ups, or at least he just started doing push ups. Matt was only up to three before Ben stopped and saw me walk in. Daphne, who was strangely in the room as well smiled and waved.

"I thought you were helping Anne?" I asked.

"I was, but Lourdes said I should take a break so I came in here." She replied. I nodded.

"Okay, well why are you shirtless and doing push-ups Ben? I thought you didn't like exercise?" I asked.

"He's trying to see how many push-ups he can do!" Matt answered happily. Hal groaned as he was laying on his cot.

"I've got night century duty guys!" He complained.

"I still don't see why Weaver doesn't put you on night century duty Sky, it's not like you sleep at all." Daphne said. I nodded.

"I know, I intend to talk to him about it later." I replied. Matt looked thoughtful. I raised a brow.

"What are you thinking Munchkin?" I asked him.

"You're super strong so how about you and Ben have a compitition to see who can do the most push-ups?" Matt asked. I chuckled at his enthusiasim.

"I'm game if you are." I winked at Ben. Ben smiled and nodded. I took of my guns and my green vest and got into position. Ben got in the same position and smirked evilly.

"Good luck" We both said. We began doing push-ups at the exact same time. Matt counted at we did them and Daphne made sure Matt had the right count. Ben stopped at 102, I keep on going. I was in my self-inflicted adernaline rush and couldn't stop then. When I finally did stop Matt had counted a total of 428. I stood up and sighed.

"I must be losing my touch." I murmured. Matt, Ben and Daphne stared at me with a wide-eyed shocked expression. I shrugged.

"What are you three staring at?" I asked. They all shrugged. I shook my head and sat down on my cot with a copy of '_The Adventures and Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes_' Which I had started around dawn and was already at the last two chapters of the book. I listened as Ben and Matt talked about the time Ben was with the Skitters. It had to have been awful, not having control of your own body. Then again, I knew what that felt like. I finished my book as Daphne sat on me and stared at me like a had the plague.

"Can I help you?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Then why are you sitting on me?" I asked. She shrugged. I sighed.

"Well, I'm going to see if Weaver can put me on night century duty with Jimmy tonight. So get off." I said. She made a pouty face but got off anyways. I patted her head and grabbed my guns and put back on my vest. As I was walking out the door I threw a pack of mint gum at the back of Hal's head.

"Stay frosty soldier." I winked. Hal chuckled and tucked the gun in one of many pockets.

"Thanks Sky." He said.

"No problemo. Bye Ben, Matt. See ya later." I saluted lazily and walked out the door and headed straight for Weavers office.  
Weaver was speaking to Tom, and a few other people I could put a name to the voice.

"So Porters orders were to send the kids with me to the ranch, while the 3rd Mass meets up with you here and fights off the attack." an unknown voice said. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Weaver said in his normal gruff tone. I opened the door and shut it behind me. Weaver stood with a man around the same age as himself, Tom and Jimmy. I nodded a greeting to Jimmy, who promptly ignored me. I rolled my eyes.

"What is is Skylar?" Weaver asked.

"Will you please put me on Night Century duty, sir?" I asked politely. The old man chuckled. Weaver stared at me for a long moment.

"You'll have tonight with Jimmy and Parker." Weaver answered. I nodded my thanks. The old man stared at me.

"Why are you so keen on just Night Century duty?" he asked. I got a bad vibe from this guy.

"I'm an insomniac. I don't sleep at all." I said in a cold, calculating tone. Even Weaver was a little frightened by my tone.

"I'm Terry Clayton, 7th Mass, and who might you be?" Terry asked.

"Skylar Grant-Pope. Rebellious teenager pre-invasion, dedicated fighter post-invasion." I answered. Clayton chuckled at my response.

"You've got spunk kid." He said. I nodded. Tom looked at me.

"Skylar, Clayton is proposing that we move the kids to a secluded ranch a half a days walk from here. What do you think of this Sky?" Tom asked. The look in his eyes was basically pleading for me to say it was a horrible idea.

"What are all of the details?" I asked.

"I've gotten word that the Skitters are coming here, and in full force. So General Porter has ordered the 3rd Mass to come here and join forces with the 2nd Mass to defeat them, Porter also ordered that the kids be brought to the ranch the survivors of the 7th Mass are staying at. The place has already been sweeped by the Skitters twice so they shouldn't be around for a little while. Then the 2nd and 3rd Mass will join us and we will go from there." Clayton explained. As he spoke I examined him. His speech patterns, every twitch he made, and I concluded he was lying. But in order to prove this to Weaver, I needed evidence.

"It sounds sketchy and far-fetched." I said finally. Tom looked relieved.

"That's good to know, but we don't take orders from rookie fighters Tom." Weaver argued.

"No sir, no you do not." I said. "But I am not a rookie fighter. I have been fighting every day of my life since I was 5. I'd say that makes our experiance almost the same Captain Weaver." I retorted. Weaver glared at me and I glared right back.

"Noted, you are dismissed." Weaver said. I nodded and turned on my heel and left the room. I felt Weaver's and Jimmy's glares as I walked out the door. I walked around the hallways and found Ben walking around looking lost and a little confused.

"What cha doin'?" I asked. Ben looked very happy to see me.

"I've been wondering around here for an hour looking for the cafeteria." He replied. I chuckled.

"Well, you were very close. It's just around the corner over there. If we hurry we can still get breakfast." I said. Ben nodded and we headed towards the cafeteria. I stood behind Ben in line as we looked through cereal bars.

"The Nyan cat would be so mad at us for not having any Pop-Tarts." I mumbled. Ben caught my meaning and smiled at the joke.

"Hurry up and pick one and leave." A guy behind me said. I grabbed a random cereal bar and stuck it in my pocket.

"What's your problem?" Ben asked the guy, Ben was clearly hurt and confused by the mans comment.

"My problem? Having to stand in line with a _razorback _and this demon child! For all we know you could be leading the Skitters right to us!" the man shouted so everyone could hear. I saw Maggie and Hal walking towards us.

"Weaver and Mason never should have brought you frea-GAH!" I interuppted the guys pathetic speech my punching him in the face, he landed across the room. I walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him to face me.

"What demon? You want to prove how right I am about you being a danger to everyone in the 2nd Mass?" the guy snarled. I slammed him into the wall while still holding his collar.

"Let me get one thing straight. I do not care what you call me. I do not care if you hate me. I do not care what you think of me. But, if I _ever _hear you or anyone else insulting the kids we worked so hard to bring back, you won't have to worry about dying at the hands of a Skitter or Mech. Because I will end your pathetic life myself. Do I make myself clear?" I growled. The guy swallowed his pride and nodded. I released his shirt and let him fall to the ground. I turned and saw Ben already heading out the door. I did the same. I sat outside the classroom Daphne and I shared with the Masons. I heard Ben say he wanted to go to this 'Sanctuary' place with Clayton. I sighed to myself. Minutes late Ben and Tom walked out and saw me sitting there.

"Skylar, if I do decide to let my boys go to Clayton's Sanctuary, would you please go as well, to look after them?" Tom asked. I nodded solemnly.

"Of course." I said. Tom smiled and nodded his thanks before walking off. Ben sat beside me in the hall.

"Sorry." I muttered. Ben looked at me confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ben asked. I sighed.

"That guy in the cafeteria. I'm sorry about that." I clarified, but not by much. Ben shook his head.

"You were the only one to stand up for me." He pointed out.

"Hal was coming to do the same." I pointed out.

"For some reason I don't think Hal could have scared the guy into silence like you did." He smirked. I cracked a grin.

"It's one of my many talents I suppose." I said. Ben and I spent the rest of the day talking.

* * *

My night century shift had just started when I walked outside to the school bus where Jimmy and Parker already were. I got on the school bus quietly and didn't flinch when they both raised there guns at me.

"It's only Skylar." Parker smiled.

"The one and only." I smiled back. Jimmy scoffed at this. Parker and I rolled our eyes at the same time.

"You know, you're kinda like Spiderman or Superman or something." Parker pointed out as I sat down behind Jimmy.

"Batwoman. She's cool" I replied. Parker laughed as he and Jimmy continued to play chess. I heard the mechanic moan of a mech not to far away.

"There's a mech approaching." I said. Parker and Jimmy looked up from their game.

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked, his tone cold.

"I can hear it." I said. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right." Jimmy scoffed. I sighed and walked out of the bus and climbed on top of it. Sure enough a few moments later a mech was standing in front of the bus. It's gun powered up before I could stand and it began shooting on the inside of the bus. I jumped down behind the bus and ducked inside to see if Parker and Jimmy were okay. Parker was dead, and Jimmy was scared and white as a sheet. The mech started to tear through the side of the bus to get to us.

"Go get help Jimmy!" I ordered. Jimmy looked startled.

"GO! I'll cover you! Watch out for any Skitters." I warned. Jimmy nodded once and scrambled out of the bus. After he had left I turned my attention to the mech. Not long after Weaver and Tom appeared just as I had delivered the finishing blow to the mech. I could faintly hear Jimmy screaming and ran towards it, Weaver hot on my trail. As I rounded a corner I saw a Skitter had Jimmy pinned down. I punched a hole straight through it's head. Jimmy sat there shaking like a leaf when Weaver walked in. He surveyed the damage and seen Jimmy. He went over to Jimmy and helped him up. Jimmy hugged him unexpectantly and began to cry. Weaver patted his head.

"Skylar, help me get Jimmy to Anne." Weaver ordered. I nodded once. Jimmy stared at me and then fell over. He was in so much shock he could not walk. Great. Weaver moved to pick him up but I beat him to it and lifted Jimmy up bridal style.

"It'd be faster if I carried him, sir." I said. Weaver nodded and we went to the infirmary. I sat Jimmy on the table and Anne began to check him out. Lourdes noticed my hand covered in blood.

"Are you alright Skylar?" She asked. I looked at what she was staring at and nodded.

"Yeah, it's Skitter blood, not mine." I said. She nodded. Jimmy was rambling on and on about what happened. I sighed.

"Jimmy. JIMMY. Calm down and take a deep breath." I said. Jimmy nodded and did what I said. He had became a lot calmer after that. Though he was still pretty shaken up about the whole ordeal. Tom walked in the room shortly after.

"The meeting to discuss the Sanctuary is early tomorrow morning. I've agreed to let my boys go." Tom said. (A/N: I kinda forgot what he actually says.) Weaver and I nodded.

* * *

{So what did you think? Good, bad? review please! And please remember I need a beta reader! Or someone who remembers the stuff everyone says! Again, please review and thank you for reading!}


	4. Chapter 4

{Hola my lovely readers! I have a BIG shout out to make! This chapter was written mostly by **HunterGirl53, **so give her a big round of applause! She is awesome! If you are wondering why she wrote the majority of this chapter, it is because I am lame and I couldn't remember what anyone said in this episode so yeah. She did and wrote this awesomeness, so read it and review for the both of us! Pope and Sky & Daph are meeting soon! Exciting eh?

{I do not own Falling Skies or any of it's characters, though however if Connor Jessup is availible...}

{I do own Skylar Raine Grant and Daphne Nicole Grant, along with my original ideas. If you would like to use them in a story please feel free to PM me and I will gladly let you as long as you credit me for their creation. **HunterGirl53 **is being creditted for the creation and plot of the majority of this chapter. I only tweaked it a wee bit. So make sure to thank her in your reviews}

The story continues...

_[Skylar's POV] _

Within an hour every kid was packed up and ready to leave. The firearm escorts were ready and waiting with Terry. Something about him was off and having to travel with him was unnerving. Ben was sitting on the low wall near the entrance, looking at a picture of him, his brothers, and his dad and his mom.

"Is that Six Flags?" Hal asked.

Ben smiled.

"Yeah, I had it on me the day the Skitters got me, I forgot I even had it. You remember that day?" Ben asked.

"How can I not, you and Matt puked on me." Hal recalled, both brothers started laughing, I on the other hand, I was holding in a fit of hysterics, just imagining the scenario was enough to do that to anyone.

"At least dad didn't puke on you." Ben smiled fondly at the memory.

"I don't know he was looking a little green after the Super Sonic." Hal, laughed.

Ben handed Hal the photo and asked him to hang on to it until Hal came back for him and Matt. I spotted Daphne,

"Hey Daffy Taffy, you all set?", she nodded in response.

Once everyone said their good byes to their kids we set out. I walked with Ben and Matt while Daphne walked with Jimmy, after hours of walking,we reached the turn in the road and Terry had us turn right. Daphne and I glanced at each other, both of us thinking the same thing, 'Something isn't right here.'. I couldn't shake the feeling that the extra weapons I stashed in my pack will come in handy. Daphne stashed extras as well, we were both on edge about this whole arrived at this huge wooden ranch house. Everyone was watching us as we walked towards it. I felt nervous, this set off a whole bunch of red flags.

"Alright, good work, we'll do the tour tomorrow." Terry said.

* * *

*Later the same day*  
I stood on the sidelines watching the soccer game. So far 2nd Mass was losing. Jimmy had the ball, and was close to the goal,

"Jimmy, I'm open." Ben called, but to ultimate surprise (please note the sarcasm) Jimmy ignored him.

"Yo Jimmy! Ben's OPEN!" I shouted. Jimmy ignored me as well.

I growled to myself as I watched that play out. Ben looked a little put out, a player from the other team stole the ball and scored a point for her team.

"Come on guys we can take'em." Hal said with enthusiasm, that hardly went down when Matt said he was hardly trying. I snuck up behind Matt and then ruffled his hair,

"Well what were you doing munchkin?" I asked, laughing.

He swatted my hand away from his hair, laughing. In the end the 2nd Mass lost. I walked into the kitchen and see dinner being cooked, the daughter of the landowner was making soup. I tasted the soup and turned to her, and said

"Add a pinch of salt, and word of advice, don't boil asparagus. It ruins it.". She nodded and continued to cook, but I also noticed she was making goo-goo eyes at Hal and as usual he doesn't notice. It was kinda nice that he didn't.

At dinner everyone was chattering, when Terry came in everything sorta became awkward. Like talking to walls awkward.

"What's the matter Rick not hungry?" He asked, Rick only gave him a blank stare.

Rick was acting very strange. He was sitting with his back as straight as a bored and his gaze was fixed on Ben and Daphne. I stared at Rick intensly, trying to figure what was going through his head.

"You know, when your father and I were stationed together he would not stop talking about you." Terry said to Rick, once again only getting a blank state once again. Mike smiled and said to Rick,

"Mostly good things.". Rick looked forward and said

"What good things would that be? How I was always sick? How I could hardly catch my breath?", then he looked at Ben and Daphne, " How can you eat their food?" He asked before pushing his plate away.

"Excuse me?" Ben asked, looking startled. Daphne looked at him with an icy glare and retorted,

"For your information Rick I would never go back to them in a million years. Not after what they did. To me or Sky." She got up along with Ben and I. Awkward silence ensued, while the three of us headed upstairs. I heard Mike start apologizing to Clayton about our behavior. I scoffed.

"Daph, be on gaurd, This whole place is sketchy. "I said in a whisper, she nodded in agreement and said,

"Got it Sky, I got that feeling as soon as we arrived, do you think it has to do with Skitters?", I shrugged, everyone was upstairs 20 minutes later, Daphne had already passed out. Like a friggin' starfish. One by one everyone fell asleep, Hal, Mike, and I were the only ones awake. Mike began talking to Hal about how Rick was before the invasion. About how Rick used to make him laugh. It made my heart hurt hearing that. Because of the Skitters, Rick will never be the same. Will Daphne? Mike then said that we had to leave.

"Why what's going on?"I asked as I geared up to leave.

"Terry made a deal with the Skitters.", I didn't listen to the rest if what he had to say. I shook Daphne awake,

"What's wrong Sky?" She asked,already on high alert.

"Wake your lazy butt up, Terry has made a deal with the Skitters we've got to go." She started shaking awake the others. Once everyone was awake we snuck down the stairs. Malorie, I'll call her that for now since I didn't bother to learn her name, was in the kitchen.

"Hal? What are doing?"

. "Clayton made a deal with the Skitters, tell me you didn't know about this." Hal looked about ready to blow a head gasket. She looked at him teary eyed and said

"I was gonna talk to them about you, fix it so that you could stay." Hal shook his head and signaled us to start heading down the stairs. I sent her a glare as I passed her, it stopped her screaming enough for her to gasp and visually shudder.

"They'll never let you leave. Dad! Dad, their leaving!" Malorie shouted.

Mike stopped Hal from going after her and followed us. Mike went out the door first, gun at the ready.

"Go, go." He whispered. We all started running, Ben, Daphne, and I were the last to get going when Terry and his men started shooting at us. Hal picked up Matt who was ready to fall over in exhaustion. Rick and Mike were behind a car, Mike was shooting back in retaliation. I grabbed a few extra clips of ammo and tossed them to Mike, who caught them without looking. Hal went back to get Rick, he handed Matt to me and the rest of us kept running. My only thought was to get as far away as possible, Hal and Rick caught up to the group as we entered the woods.

"Sky, Ben, run ahead and see if the road is clear." Hal said,

"How far?" I asked handing Matt to him. He told us to go one mile, doing as he asked we spotted an abandoned house. When we went back we told him what we found, he wanted to keep going,

"Hal, Matt looks like he's about ready to pass out, we need to rest." I told him.

After a few minutes of arguing he agreed.  
"The kids are upstairs and asleep." Lourdes said as she walked down the stairs.

I walked into the sitting room and went over to Daphne.

"Hey why don't you go get some sleep?"I asked while patting her long brown hair. She stared at me for a second with a look that said 'Don't do anything stupid while I'm asleep.' before nodding and went upstairs. I walked over to Ben and plopped down beside him.

"Hey Ben, how are you holding up?" I asked. He smiled,

"I'm good but you know you never truly get over being shot at.". His smile faded as that sentence ended, he touched the spikes on the back of his neck, they seemed to be bugging him.

"Nah, it's something that will stick with you for life, but even though you can't take away the memory, or replace it, you can always create happier memories to send it to the back of your mind. That's what I do." I said with a small smile and patted him on his shoulder.

"Aren't you wise?" Hal smirked. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"Coming from someone who poked a 8 month old birthday cake not 5 minutes ago." I retorted with a sly grin. Hal rolled his eyes.

Lourdes went over to the piano,

"You play?" Hal and I asked in unison, well that was awkward.

"Yeah but it's been years." She picked up the sheet music,

"This was one of my favorites.". She began to play 'In King David's City'. I sat beside her. She gave me a questioning look and I just smiled. I began to play along with her. We ended up playing 'Listen to the Rain' by Evanesence, and I was singing very quietly along with our playing.

"You play too?" Hal asked. I nodded.

"I have ever since I was little, it was an escape of reality I guess." I answered.

Ben looked at the spikes on the back if Ricks neck and once again looked bothered. He got up and walked over to Hal. I didn't listen in until I heard Hal say

,"He's going to the high school and staying there.". I stopped playing instantly and got up from my seat and walked over to them. I felt Jimmy practically glaring a hole into my back.

"Jimmy." I warned, glaring at him with equal malice. I turned back to face Hal and Ben. I crossed my arms and put my signature 'I hate the world' face on.

"Then I will go with him. Don't bother arguing Hal, it is pointless, I'm going whether you want me to or not. I told your dad I would come with him to keep you all safe and that's what I'm doing."For extra measure I recrossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. Haldidn't argue but handed Ben his coat and sighed.

"Math geek." Hal said patting Ben on the shoulder.

Ben smiled and said back,"Dumb jock."

"Follow the high way and stay off the main road as much as possible, if you hear anyone or anything, just run." Hal said. I groaned.

"I can't beat it up?" I asked with a pouty face. Hal shook his head and chuckled. Hal then set us on our way.

We ran, halfway to the split in the road, Ben stopped and veered to to the right, he went to the small stream to get some water before we heard Clayton's voice. We hid behind a bush, Ben and I looked through the brush, I could have sworn I saw Ben blush just a little bit at our close proximity. Clayton began barking orders to his men, and he was heading towards the house.

"Come on we have to get to the school." I whispered to Ben. As much as I wanted to beat Clayton to a pulp,we had to keep moving.

We were close to the school when we saw Tom and Dai on motorcyles stopped in the middle of the road.

"Dad!" Ben shouted.

"Where's Hal?", this time I answered.

"With the other kids, Clayton's coming right for them.".

"Everything was fine, then Mike said we had to leave and they started shooting at us." Ben said,

"Who, Clayton?" Tom asked, Ben nodded.

"I think Mikes dead." Ben added, Tom nodded.

"Alright Dai will get you two back to the high school but first you have to tell me everything." Tom said. We both gave a solemn nod and began our story.

* * *

_[Daphne's POV]_

I shot straight up from where I was sleeping. Lourdes had just walked in with a pained and worried expression.

"What's going on?" I asked. She began to wake the kids up.

"Clayton, he's close by." Lourdes replied quietly. I nodded and got up. I helped Lourdes get the kids to a safe spot. I then got beside Hal and drew my small .44 Caliber pistol. "Good morning." Clayton called from the front yard.  
I rolled my eyes and crouched next to Hal at the window with a gun at the ready while everyone hid in the back of the house.

"Come on out Hal, no one wants anyone to see anyone get hurt here." Clayton called.

I rolled my eyes and called out

"Cut the pleasantries you creep!".

"We know about your deal with the Skitters. You need us all alive." Hal called.

I stopped listening, until he called people dying "collateral damage."

. "Oh, hell no."Hal muttered and I then shouted "GO TO HELL!"

Firing at him and his men. I made use of the telekinesis, it was weak granted, and draining, but better than nothing. My irises turned a deep purple color as I stopped the bullets midway and mad them fall harmlessly to the ground. We stopped and I had Hal duck lower. The man who was about to shoot Hal all of a sudden dropped dead. The one thought I could catch was "Pope".

"Get your damn head down kid." he shouted at me. His voice was somewhat rough and I could tell he was some distance away.

Me being me I couldn't help but say "Sure thing _dad_, but you better watch your own back." I couldn't help but grin as Hal gave me a weird look. So did Jimmy... What is so bad about this Pope guy anyways? I quickly read his mind one name went through his head.  
'Tom Mason.'

I smirked to myself, Sky and Ben must have sent the Calvary. I read Tom's mind. Besides thinking of the kids safety, he was planning something, what I wouldn't know. It was so jumbled up and hard to unscramble, so I stopped trying to.

* * *

{Haha! Left ya on a cliffhanger! Kinda! **HunterGirl53 **is a great writer isn't she? Hopefully, she will agree to do Daphne's POV for the rest of the story, because I really like how she got Daphne's character so perfectly. So PLEASE review for **HunterGirl53**'s hardwork and for my lameness of tweaking. Next chapter will be up super soon, like tomorrow maybe. So Review, send some love, and be awesome. AND THANK **HunterGirl53** or I will find you!}


End file.
